Skates
by Collie Parkillo
Summary: Collie Parker would never be caught doing something as sissy as ice skating. Parkeraham fluff. AU.


**disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

"Come on, dude, it'll be fun!"

Parker laughed. "Ice skating? Are you fucking serious? Ice skating is for goddamn eight-year-old girls. I've got homework anyways."

"So do I, dumbass. Come on, _Collin_, have a little fun for once."

Parker grunted and rolled his eyes. "Don't fuckin' call me that."

"I'll keep calling you that if you don't go ice skating with me." Abraham grinned and shoved him playfully.

Parker sighed and glared at Abraham, although the other boy could tell that he didn't really mean it. "Fine, you've got me there. I don't even own any of those goddamn skates, though."

"I brought two pairs. And we've got almost the same size feet."

"How would you fucking know?"

He shrugged. "I estimated. It'll be close enough."

"Okay, fine, I'll go do your gay-ass ice skating. If I drown, I'm going to fuckin' come back from the dead to haunt your ass."

"I can deal with my ass being haunted." Parker chuckled. "But you won't drown, unless you weigh like five hundred pounds or something. Which I'm pretty sure you don't." Parker was about to respond when Abraham began dragging him down the street.

Honestly, he wasn't even sure _where_ there was a place to go ice skating. Hell, he didn't even know that Abraham even had any interest in ice skating until now.

"Close your eyes until we get there, Parker. That'll make it more fun." Abraham's good mood was making him a little bit afraid.

"I'm going to walk into a goddamn pole, you piece of shit." But he complied anyways.

"Don't worry. It's not far."

"Did you have too much sugar or something?" Throughout about ten years of being best friends, Parker had never seen Abraham so goddamn _cheery_ before. It was sort of unnerving.

"No. Don't you like winter too? I mean, it is cold as shit sometimes, but winter…"

"Puts you in a fucking sugary mood," Parker grumbled. "And if I walk into a pole or some shit, I'm going home. This had better be fucking good."

"Don't worry, we're almost there."

The feeling of concrete under Parker's feet turned a much crunchier feeling, that of walking on snow and leaves. "Don't tell me that we're going on a walk in the goddamn woods."

Abraham didn't respond, but Parker could practically feel him smiling annoyingly. "Alright, Parker, you can open your eyes now."

"Good!" So Parker did. Honestly, it wasn't anything special. It was just a fucking frozen pond. But Abraham looked so proud about it.

"Uh. Are you sure I'm not going to drown?"

"Totally sure. I'll pull you out if you fall in, too." Abraham shoved a pair of ice skates into Parker's hands.

Parker would have been fine with this if not for the fact that the ice skates were _pink._ "Okay, who picked the fuckin' color of these things?!"

"Oh, uh…I, uh…borrowed my sister's…"

"You don't have a sister." Parker shoved him playfully. It was sort of hilarious to see Abraham trying to get around the fact that he wanted to embarrass Parker as much as possible. "Fine, I'll wear your goddamn pink ice skates." He rolled his eyes and slipped on the stupid things. Lacing them up was a pain in the ass, but it was easy enough after awhile.

Abraham stepped out onto the ice, stumbling slightly. "C'mon, Collie!" Just as he was about to say something about how it wasn't hard at all, Abraham slid backwards and fell straight over.

Parker couldn't help it, after a few minutes of trying to hold it in, he started laughing hysterically. "That was fuckin' priceless."

"Let's see you do better." Abraham grinned and got back up.

"Maybe I will." Parker attempted to walk out onto the ice and within about three steps had fallen over. "I've never done this goddamn thing before, stop laughing!" Abraham skated away from Parker, still laughing. "You get back here, you piece of shit!"

Parker took another few steps and completely fell over. "Ha, you don't step, silly. You sorta glide."

"I don't glide."

"You do now. Here, I'll help." Abraham moved back over to Parker, helping him up with one hand. "You step a little, and then you sort of glide. 'Cause it's slippery and shit."

"Why'd we decide to fucking walk on it for fun, then?"

"No idea. Hold onto me, it'll get easier." Parker wrapped one arm around Abraham's shoulders and Abraham wrapped one arm around his waist. Suddenly Parker found himself blushing. Wasn't this what fucking couples were always doing? "Now step like twice, and then just try to glide."

Parker tried, and shit, this stuff was slippery. He nearly went keeling over forward before being caught by Abraham.

"I give up on this stupid-ass thing!"

"Come on, just try a little more? Please?" Abraham gave him those extremely annoying puppy eyes that usually only worked on girls.

"Okay, fine." After a few more tries, Parker was at least able to move a little without falling over.

"Now let go of me." Once he did, Parker felt that he sort of missed the feeling of being pressed against Abraham. "But still hold onto my hand or something."

Abraham tried to move forward on the ice, pulling Parker behind, but apparently he'd lost all his grace for ice skating because he went tumbling over, sending Parker along with him. "I t-thought you knew how to do this!" Being face down against the ice was, not surprisingly, very cold.

"I d-do!"

"Yeah, right." Parker snorted, trying to get up and falling down once again.

"Like you're any better."

"Still."

Abraham brushed himself off and got up, offering Parker a hand. "We should get home." Parker took his hand and held onto Abraham so as not to fall. Even after they'd managed to get off the ice and were walking normally, Parker still refused to let go of his friend.

* * *

**pro tip: spend your first moments of spring break on parkeraham fluff**


End file.
